1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the invention relate to battery cover assemblies and portable electronic devices including the battery cover assemblies, and more particularly, to battery cover assemblies functioning to open/close a terminal connection, and portable electronic devices including the battery cover assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of portable electronic devices including, for example, digital cameras, digital camcorders, or portable phones, are equipped with connection terminals for connecting the portable electronic devices to other information devices, such as personal computers (PCs), or peripheral devices. Examples of the connection terminals may include universal serial bus (USB) ports for PCs, power connectors for rechargeable devices, and audio jacks, for example.
The connection terminal of a portable electronic device needs to be exposed to the outside when the portable electronic device is to be connected to an external device. On the other hand, after being disconnected from the external device, the connection terminal is preferably closed with a cover so as to prevent extraneous materials from coming into contact with the connection terminal.
As portable electronic devices have become smaller in terms of volume and thinner in terms of thickness, spaces for installing connection terminal covers in the portable electronic devices are becoming insufficient. In the case of installing a cover to open/close the connection terminal in the portable electronic device, an extra attachment, such as a hinge, is needed to enable the cover to be rotatably combined with a case of the portable electronic device. However, this may increase the number of parts of the device. Furthermore, because a sufficient space for the cover to be installed at a specific position of the case of the portable electronic device needs to be secured, freedom of disposing the terminal connection is restricted.